Our current effort is directed towards obtaining larger crystals of the NG domain. Due to their small size, rapid decay, and relatively weak diffraction, further crystallographic characterization using laboratory X-ray sources may remain problematic. We are applying for time at SSRL in order to: 1) evaluate the diffraction limit and lifetime of the crystals, 2) collect sufficient data to sufficient resolution to convincingly determine the space group symmetry, 3) evaluate the feasibility of using cryo-methods for data collection, and 4) if possible, collect a complete data set.